


Sea Green Balloons

by 007black



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcades, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Life hacks, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Jack Sparrow takes Henry to the arcade.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann & Henry Turner, Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner, Henry Turner & Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow & Henry Turner, Jack Sparrow & Will Turner
Kudos: 9





	Sea Green Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are wonderful!

Jack Sparrow regrets agreeing to babysit his friend’s son. Elizabeth, a hard working single mom, had wanted a day to sleep and rest, so Uncle Jack had promised a trip to the arcade. Usually Will Turner would have him, coaching gymnastics, but the private tutor was on vacation so Jack agreed to take the kid. 

Her son, Henry Swan was an energetic eight year old. He was quite the handful. Elizabeth has gotten pregnant in college, one night stand at the beginning of fourth year at a party. Whoever the father was, he was clearly to blame for Henry’s over active body. His mind though, that was Elizabeth. Both of them caring and intelligent, and curious till the death. But with a boy who could run for miles, swing from anything, and was constantly intrigued by something new, only the best supervision could keep him safe. Before heading to the arcade, Jack had stopped at a party store. He let Henry pick out what colour of balloons they should buy, he had chosen green like the sea, and explained why they had balloons. 

“Once we get to the arcade, I will tie a balloon onto you, and one into me. That way, it will be easily see each other if we get separated!” Jack waited for Henry to enthusiastically nod and then led them to the cashier. 

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=εε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=εε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε  
By the time Jack had parked the Pontiac Firebird, Henry was bouncing in his seat. Attaching the ballon had been difficult when one end of the string kept moving around. 

Eventually Jack and Henry, and the two green balloons floating behind their heads, made it through the front doors to the arcade. In an instant, before Jack’s eyes could adjust to the light, Henry had dashed away, green balloon bobbing behind him.


End file.
